when it alteration finds
by Mary B. Wolf
Summary: Mai had been very un-Mai-like and barged in, ordering everyone—Aang, Sokka, and Suki—out before informing Katara that they would be having dinner together.


This is xyzisme's Christmas gift fic over at LJ, and she requested, "ATLA smexy times - you decide what pairing (if yuri)...Plot or lack of it completely up to you." Merry Christmas!

Not gonna lie. This is straight-up smut without even a hint of plot (although backstory is now beating me in the head). Also, I'm pretty sure the title is from Shakespeare-"Love is not love which alters when it alteration finds." I think it might be one of his sonnets? But don't quote me on that. As always, comments are appreciated.

* * *

"_Zuko, I'm more attracted to your ex-girlfriend than I am to you!"_

Even two months later, the words still rang clearly in Mai's ears. She remembered how Zuko's eyes had widened, and then how his jaw had slackened. He'd looked hurt at first, and then dazed, like he was lost in some kind of daydream.

She could perfectly remember how Katara had looked, the exact shade of humiliated red she'd turned.

It was much deeper than the shy pink that dusted her cheeks now, and the sounds she was making were nothing like the ones she'd made in the wake of her frustrated cry—spluttering little words, trying to take it back.

The ones coming from her now were breathy little gasps, released between the hungry kisses Mai plundered from her. Spice lingered on the waterbender's lips from the meal they'd just shared in Katara's apartment. Mai had been very un-Mai-like and barged in, ordering everyone— Aang, Sokka, and Suki—out before informing Katara that they would be having dinner together.

And now Mai was standing, her hand around Katara's elbow to guide her up so their mouths wouldn't have to part. Her intention had been to direct them into the bedroom, but Katara wrapped her arms around Mai's waist and leaned into her. One of Katara's warm hands rested gently on Mai's jaw, the other on her hip. Mai threaded the fingers of one hand through the other woman's thick, rich brown hair. She smelled like the ocean, clean, fresh and cool, with just a hint of salt.

Katara escalated the kiss, licking at the seam of Mai's mouth until she opened. Her taste landed gently on Mai's tongue; moon peaches and cream, from their dessert. The waterbender stroked her tongue against Mai's and she broke away momentarily. The hand on her cheek fell to her shoulder.

"You kiss like Zuko," she said.

Katara seemed self-conscious about that. As usual, when Katara was self-conscious, she tried to cover with anger. "Zuko's the only one I've had to teach me!"

"I never said I didn't like it," Mai answered, deadpan. "Zuko is a good kisser."

"Oh," Katara mumbled. Before she had a chance to say anything else, Mai sealed their mouths together again, picking up right where they'd left off. She pulled Katara flush against her, groping for the leather belt that held the other girl's robe closed.

A firm yank undid the knot, and then Mai was sliding the garment from Katara's arms. She encountered the light undershirt next, and though she was loathe to stop kissing Katara, who was proving to have an extraordinary talent for it beyond Zuko's teachings, there was no other way to get it off short of taking a knife to it. Mai had a number of knives that could be easily accessed, but she didn't think her girlfriend would appreciate her shredding her clothing. Yet.

Katara tried to help, getting it over her arms before she had to take it over her head. Mai almost got a finger in her eye in the squirming. They separated for the bare moment it took to get the shirt off and then they were kissing again.

After that, the clothing was shed quickly. Mai removed most of her own garments, rife as they were with sharp, pointy objects. She didn't want to have to stop making out with Katara so she could get a wound treated. Katara's breast bindings fell away, revealing more of that smooth brown flesh, tempting Mai away from her mouth.

Her girlfriend's strong, slim fingers deftly released the bands holding her hair up as she teasingly circled her nipple with her tongue. Katara dug her hands in the silken mass, scratching lightly at Mai's scalp. Mai shivered. She hadn't realized how much she liked that until Katara did it. In retaliation, Mai closed her lips over Katara's nipple, sucking hard.

She earned a sharp cry in response, and then the bed was too far away to matter. Neither of them guided the other, but rather they just sort of collapsed to the floor together. Mai ended up on top and Katara didn't seem to mind as she licked her way down to her navel. Katara's dark skin was damp with sweat and tasted of salt. Mai veered right, away from her belly button and along the inside of her hip.

Her lover was trembling under her lips, and Mai reveled in the power she was holding over the other woman. She gave no outward sign, choosing instead to trace her tongue down the crease of Katara's thigh.

"Mai," she moaned, twitching her hips. She was clearly trying to beseech Mai to turn her attention to the fleshy folds, but Mai was nothing if not a tease in bed—or, in this case, on the floor—especially when she wanted to hear Katara cry out like that again. So with the very tip of her tongue, Mai licked up and around Katara's glistening center to her other hip. From there, she worked her mouth down her leg, alternating kisses, sucks, and nips of her teeth.

Mai's hands roamed every inch of the restlessly shifting flesh of the woman beneath her that she could reach, which mostly consisted of her lower stomach, waist, hips, and legs. She moved farther up Katara's body, positioning her face at her chest and sliding her hand onto the waterbender's inner thigh.

She caressed the sensitive flesh between Katara's legs, to the woman's obvious delight. Mai smiled, her fingers encountering the wetness of her arousal and savoring it. She lifted her face to Katara's for a kiss. It was awkward, what with Katara having her head thrown back in pleasure, but she settled without disappointment for laving her throat instead.

Mai pressed a curious finger to the small, sensitive bundle of nerves above her opening. Katara let out a strangled sound. Satisfied with that result, Mai did so again, and then again when the reaction intensified. Her own stomach clenched agreeably when Katara's fingers discovered her breasts.

Mai found her mouth connected to her lover's once more, and things spiraled downward in a pleasured haze after that. Their tongues danced nimbly and Mai abruptly stopped teasing and plunged two fingers into Katara's core. Movement became frenzied between them; with each thrust of her hand, she pressed her thumb against her lover's clit, and Mai could feel Katara's inner muscles flutter and pulse in a steady rhythm.

When that rhythm turned erratic, Mai knew Katara was close. Her chest was heaving for the scant breath that supplied the needy sounds coming from her throat. Her head rolled back and forth on the floor, mussing her hair. Katara's hands were everywhere, as if they couldn't decide where they wanted to be—her own hair, Mai's hair or shoulders or back, stretched out at her sides, scrabbling at the floor. Mai knew she would have marks on her skin from the clawing she was receiving at Katara's hands.

It was completely worth it when Katara let out one last, long moan and fell limp, panting heavily. Mai felt her trembling hand at the nape of her neck, curling into a fist. The other stroked her cheek.

"Kiss me," Katara ordered breathily. Mai happily complied, pressing her mouth, firm but tender, against Katara's. She was still breathing hard, and her kiss was messy from her sated haze, but—"We're going to have to move to my bed, Mai. This floor is too cold and hard for a second round."

Mai agreed, so with a quick peck, she climbed lazily to her feet and offered a slyly grinning Katara her hand.


End file.
